I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa
by fruiti-chan
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki's child catch her mother kissing a certain dark haired Santa...HaruhixKyouya. Rated T. Chapter 3 Is Up!
1. Chapter 1

_All she wanted was a glass of water._

* * *

"Good night dear!" Haruhi called out to her daughter on Christmas Eve. Amaya couldn't wait for the morning, to see the brightly wrapped presents lying beneath the tree. Her bright violet eyes gazed out at the starry winter sky, waiting for a certain silhouette to pass across the moon. Soon she fell asleep, dreaming of a plump man with rosy red cheeks and red attire. 

The blonde woke up early, too early. Her mouth felt dry and thirsty so she got up from her bed and padded softly outside her room.

_I think I'll sneak a peek at the presents_, she thought while checking her baby brother was asleep. He looked like an angel, even though he had his mother's brown locks and chocolate eyes, which were shut. She gently sauntered down the carpeted stairs when she heard a noise coming from the living a room.

The living room had no door; it had an archway, which led to the dining room.

_Santa? _Amaya quickened her pace before tripping on the last step. Her chin hit the soft carpet before she looked up to see a sight, which she wished she never laid her eyes upon.

'Uncle' Kyouya's mouth locked with her mother's. He wore a big red suit which he seemed to be taking off.

_Not my idea of 'Santa'_, the angry teen thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Yeah..so my first fanfic, I'd like some reviews to know how my writing is. Comments and suggestions appreaciated **

**I'm planning on adding one more chapter to this maybe, seeing as it's a bit short. Amaya is my OC (she's Tamaki and Haruhi's child...hence why she has blonde hair and violet eyes x). **

**I don't own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does. But I do own Amaya. Don't steal. x**


	2. Chapter 2

She had always looked up to him. He'd always been there, for her and her family.

He was there to comfort Tamaki when Haruhi was giving birth to her. He was there to witness her first word. He was there to catch her when she was learning how to walk. He was there to aid her bruised knee when she fell over. He was there to help her with any homework she was troubled by. He was there to hug her when she was worried about something or upset. She told him things she wouldn't dare tell her parents. In a way he was like a second father, or a best friend.

Since Tamaki didn't have any siblings, Amaya would call the Host Club members her uncles. They showered her with gifts any child would want. Hani (and Mori) gave her cakes and sweet treats (well Mori was actually telling her not to eat too much at once). Hikaru and Kaoru gave her the latest fashions imported from foreign countries (as well as Japan). However she did not accept any gifts from Kyouya. All she wanted was for him never to leave her and always love her (like a daughter).

But that was when she was younger. As she grew she became disconnected with her family and started to hang around with her friends more. She became so much girlier, always putting on make up. Even Tamaki started to seriously make sure his (real) daughter didn't have a boyfriend, or do any 'naughty' things behind his back. Her parents became protective a lot.

And then she started to hang around with the wrong crowd. She knew it was wrong to be involved in drugs, so she steered well away from them. Her group of 'friends' thought she was being a 'chicken' so they started to torment her. Every day she thought they would say sorry, but who was she kidding? You're meant to apologize to them and do as _they_ say.

But one day it got too far. They cornered her in an alley and started to punch her, and kick her. They left her there for hours. Her parents thought she was at the park like a 'good' girl. She managed to stagger home, her blonde curls had been stained red and her clothes had been ripped here and there. She wouldn't let her parents talk to her or wipe her tears. She shut herself up in her room that night, trying to keep in her tears.

Then he came in. He held out a white box with a big red '+' on it. A first aid kit. She let him clean her wounds up and plaster them. He did not say a word, knowing she did not want to talk about what had happened. After all her injuries had been taken care of she hugged him tight. Yes he was like a guardian angel. Yes he was always there for her. But that night, on the 25th of December, Christmas morning, he had let her down. She could never trust him. The halo on that angel had dimmed.

A tear dribbled down her watery lavender eye as she watched her mother and Kyouya share a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The light in the living room was dim. They couldn't see her. She didn't want to be seen. Amaya slowly got up trying not to creak the flooring. Her mum tried to turn to see what was in the hallway but her lover pulled her back in with yet another kiss.

_Ugh,_ Amaya thought, _it's as if he knows I'm watching them._

She ran as lightly as she could up the stairs, back to her bedroom. She shut her delicate eyes tightly, whispering the same few words over and over again.

"It's only a dream, it's only a dream…" until her eyes relaxed and she was taken over by her slumber.

………

Later

………

She opened her watery eyes slowly; the morning sun seeped through the light curtains. Her mind played back the events of the early morning straight away. She turned over in her bed, groaning. Her blonde hair was spread out on top of her baby blue pillow. Her throat remained dry.

"Time to get up," she moaned to herself quietly.

Christmas morning. Usually kids would wake up extra early to get a sneak peek at their presents. But right now Amaya felt like flopping back to bed and just forgetting everything that had happened.

She padded in her slippers around her house. It seemed so tranquil and calm.

_Quarter past six,_ the blonde read the time on the modern clock that hung in the upstairs hallway. A door shut quietly downstairs. She heard someone whisper goodbye.

_So it wasn't a damn dream._

………

Later

………

"Merry Christmas!" Tamaki hugged his daughter tightly. She giggled slightly.

"To you too dad." He picked up little Ichiro and started to sway across the room, the tot gurgling with laughter. Haruhi picked up a present from beneath the tree and handed it to Amaya.

"Merry Christmas dear," she smiled. Amaya wasn't sure whether this was a genuine smile. Normally she could tell her mother's smiles were all genuine. She sighed and returned a smile but she didn't take the present.

"I-I'm just going to the bathroom," she pointed upstairs before walking quickly leaving her family celebrating in the living room.

She expects me to take a present after what she's done? No no…but if I don't except it it'll be rude. Just yesterday life was normal. And he…he was like my second dad. Now I can't even look at him.

She splashed water on her face and rubbed her eyes violently.

I gotta handle the situation properly. Pretend nothings happened. But how can I do that when she's there hugging Dad, yet she's most probably slept with another man.

She rested on the edge of the bath, head in her hands.

And if I say anything Dad will be heartbroken, and Mum and Kyouya might leave…and what about Ichiro? He doesn't have a clue what's going on.

Suddenly there were two taps on the door.

"Amaya? Are you okay?" Her mother's voice was heard. So innocent. Amaya grumbled a little before getting up to open the door.

"Yeah I'm fine Mum," she tried to avoid eye contact, but Haruhi being the lawyer she is sensed something was wrong. She grabbed her daughter's shoulders and swivelled her around.

"Come on, you can tell me," she smiled again, that mother's smile that now irritated Amaya. Amaya's violet eyes glared a deep shade of purple.

"How could you," she whispered fiercely before released herself of her mum's grip and dashed downstairs.

"You and your mother left me and Ichi to open the presents by ourselves!" Tamaki whined to Amaya. She chuckled. He was still the dramatic blonde he was in those stories of his high school years.

"You can't open presents without me!" Amaya said playfully before diving into the sea of colourfully wrapped presents.

………………………………

Boxing Day

………………………………

"What?! We're going where?" Amaya bit her spoon after swallowing her cereal.

"Kyouya house. As a second Christmas," Tamaki sipped his coffee slowly.

"You know that he doesn't keep in contact with his family, or he's not married. So he's quite lonely in that big mansion of his," Haruhi explained while cleaning Ichiro's mouth. Amaya filled her mind with thoughts against her scheming mum.

"So we're going today?" she crammed more cereal in her mouth.

…………

Ootori Mansion

…………

"Ah, good of you to come," usually it was a maid to greet guests in to the mansion but this time it was Kyouya himself.

"You poor, poor lonely prince! Spending your Christmas all alone, with no one but the warm fire to comfort you…what a tragedy!" Tamaki exaggerated, hugging Kyouya tightly.

"Still the same eh?" He pushed his glasses up after Tamaki let go of him. "So Amaya, how are you?"

She grunted softly; turning her head away from him.

This is gonna be one hell of a second Christmas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**I feel like I rushed this chapter . Hmm, if I need to change anything I'll probably do it but I guess I'm pretty much happy with his chappie!**

**A HUGE thanks to Amnoying Ammii for the idea I really needed! Even though it hasn't shown yet, I'm working on it!**

**I feel this chapter is much longer than the others 3 pages on Word so I hope I did alright. If it did feel rushed, please tell me! I really want to make this fic to the best of my ability screw school work x3.**

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers! Love you all **

**Fruiti 0-0**


End file.
